


Done

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Betrayal, Demons, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e07 Wingman, Gen, Post-Episode: s01e08 Et Tu Doctor?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22907167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: In a way, Lucifer supposed, he should have anticipated this day would come.
Kudos: 23





	Done

In a way, Lucifer supposed, he should have anticipated this day would come. Pretty much every non-mortal he had ever known had betrayed him in some way. There were probably one or two siblings who hadn’t had a direct go at him, but then, none of them ever stood up for him or visited him in Hell, which after several millennia equated to about the same thing.

Demons, as a whole, Lucifer didn’t trust, so there was no chance for a betrayal, but Maze was different. Maze had literally been created to be his servant, protector, confidant, toy, and minion all in one. Foolishly, after so many eons together, Lucifer had begun to believe that this relationship wouldn’t end the same way his celestial ones had.

When he confessed to her his boredom and desire for new sights, Maze supported him. She didn’t reach out to those above to turn him in, which was a distinct danger. Demons, as a whole, weren’t the most trustworthy sort. But Lucifer had believed that Maze would support him, and she had.

She had even been willing to leave Hell with him, and not in the usual way. Demons, and Lucifer, could use Pentacostal coins and the Dark Gates to appear on Earth, but that was as a shadow of themselves. They were still tied to Hell, and there was a time limit on their Earthly forms. No, Lucifer wanted to go to Earth properly, and that required going through the Flaming Gates.

With his wings, Lucifer could manage it, though not without a bit of pain. It would be excruciating for Maze, though, unless he siphoned off some of his divinity to protect her. But Lucifer trusted her enough to offer. At that moment, with his power spread between them, Maze could have killed them, or he could have rescinded it and let her fry to a crisp. But neither of them did so, because they trusted each other.

Lucifer even used a small bit of his power to smuggle out a very special Pentacostal coin so that Maze could return on her own one day. With his wings, he could return any time - not that he wanted to - and there was always the chance that Father might drag him back, but Maze had no such backup plan. Hence the coin.

And after five years of sex and drugs and booze and general debauchery, Lucifer had never once suspected that his faith in Maze was misplaced. Until his wings were stolen.

It occurred to him, of course, the moment that he learned that his storage container was stolen. It was impossible to live in Hell, surrounded by Demons, and not suspect everyone of everything. Added to Lucifer’s own trust issues with his family, and of course the thought crossed his mind. But after aeons together, he immediately shoved that thought away as _unfair to Maze_.

When they found the container, but not his wings, that doubt began to grow. True, humans could have possibly stumbled across the secret compartment by accident. They shouldn’t have, but if they were suspicious of the obvious contents, and had done an extremely thorough search, it wasn’t impossible. A little improbable within the time frame, but not impossible.

Still, Lucifer was far more inclined to believe that someone from above had played a part in this. He had several siblings, like Uriel and Zaphiel, who could possibly have discovered his wings or directed a mortal towards them. And of course there was Dad. So no, Lucifer didn’t truly suspect Maze.

But, when that little capitalist revealed that Amenadiel had been the one behind the plot, after applauding both of their acting skills, Lucifer had some serious thinking to do.

Yes, it was still possible that someone like Uriel or Zaphiel was working with Amenadiel. Possible, but unlikely. Amenadiel was stubborn to a fault, and highly unlikely to ask for help from one of their younger, lesser, siblings. They might have approached him with the information, as a way to suck up, but that scenario would also rely on Amenadiel getting the stick out long enough to accept their help. And what were the odds of that?

No, it became abundantly clear to Lucifer, even as he gently plucked his wings from their mounts, that someone a little closer to home had tipped off Amenadiel. Someone who knew exactly where and how to find his wings. Someone who Amenadiel would work with, but not someone who could later call upon his favor for the deed, like their siblings would.

Someone like a Demon.

Sitting on the beach where they had washed ashore, where he had later instructed his minion to cut off his wings and then willingly allowed her to stand with a demonic blade at his neck, where she had done as he asked without betrayal, he wondered what had changed.

When had he lost Maze? Was it soon after they arrived in Los Angeles? As recently as Amenadiel’s latest scheme? Or was it a con started aeons ago and played to perfection far longer than he would have imagined?

The half-formed plan that had struck him as he drove through the city, the wings purring at him from the trunk, completely crystalized. He had a lighter, and his flask contained some of the best accelerant. It would probably hurt almost as bloody badly as having them cut off had, but it needed to be done. And if he could do it in front of that bastard Amenadiel, all the better.

Of course, it meant he would be keeping the Coin for himself, taking away Maze’s out, but at the moment, with the question of trust on his mind, that was an acceptable state.

Back ax Lux, with Maze’s promise of continued fealty, part of Lucifer wanted to chide himself for his earlier doubts towards her. There were ways Amenadiel could have done it on his own, after all. Probably several more he hadn’t thought of, but his brother could have been planning this for years, after all. Could’ve checked the books and traced their regular payment to the storage facility. Could’ve slowed time and spent as long as he wanted searching for the hidden compartment. Could’ve seen them put the wings away in the first place, if he’d been lurking at the right time. It didn’t have to be Maze.

But the presence of _Doctor Canaan_ right next to Doctor Linda was a road too far. That was one too many coincidences recently, and Lucifer was not that trusting at the best of times. No, this had to have originated a little closer to home.

In the midst of Lux, surrounded by humans, he had to keep his temper in check, but as Maze tried to justify her betrayal - he’d been told before that things were for his own good and it was a lie then too - it took everything he had not to let his inner self burst out.

Right now he didn’t care that she could never get back to Hell. Right now he didn’t care that his words could literally cause her pain because of their bond. Right now all he cared about was the fact that, for the first time since his Fall, he had trusted another, and it had ended the same way as the last time.

“You and me, we're done.”

The words were flippant, but they held the weight of a demonic order behind them. It should pain Maze, down to the demonic equivalent of her soul, but Lucifer didn’t care anymore.

Right now, he was done. Done with Maze, done with Amenadiel, and done with trusting anyone ever again.


End file.
